


Ruth

by Mirinum



Series: A 100 Crimes Committed [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crimes, Drama, Family, Multi, Other, The Ark, most probably, other things, the lives of the 100 before earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirinum/pseuds/Mirinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We do know what happened to the main characters before going to Earth. But what exactly happened to the other members of the 100? Why were they sent to the ground? Different people, different stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruth

Calm, peaceful. She feels the warm golden sand brush through her fingers, the inside of her palm, her soft skin tingling from the sensation.

 

The wind smells like the trees, the sourness of the ocean. Everything she's ever hoped to see one day. She thought she felt a breeze and her eyelids fluttered.

 

Metal walls. No green, no blue, only the grayness opposing her dream. _Too bad it was only a dream_...

Was it right to call it hers? She wasn't sure who was scraping in her head and making her dizzy. Like her mind had a  _mind_  of its own. _No, that doesn't make any sense_. Why won't it make any sense?  _Why won't it make any sense!?_

If you stared at the blank walls you might go insane. For all she knows, some people did. Unfortunately there was no ‘ _get well soon_ ’ for them. On The Ark mentally disabled people were useless and sometimes even seen as dangerous.

 

She took a deep breath and slowly breathed out, facing the ceiling. People were being killed. Or _floated_. She always thought it was just a fancy word covering the dirty fact that the so called _government_ murdered people daily.

 

She groaned. _I did it to protect my mother. It had to be done. He deserved it._

_***_

“What'd you think was gonna happen!?” Laura hissed next to me.

“Don't yell. I panicked, okay? It's not like I really had a choice and you know it too”

“Ruth, they are going to float him for this.”

 

I only raised a brow.

 

“ _It's your fault!_ ”

 

“Don't you _dare_ blame me for everything. You _know_ what would've happened if I let him see mom. You _know!”_  My voice was desperate and trembling as I tried to look into her eyes, but she wouldn't meet mine.

 

***

_Illegal possession of illegal substance in no. 458 workplace. The suspect used violence against two guards of the Ark’s security department. Person no. 458 will have a trial tomorrow at 6 am. Choosing sentence for Breaking the law: death, imprisonment, payment. No. 458 will get to see to his family before the trial. No further information has been submitted._

_***_

_“Dad?”_ Her voice was shaky and somehow I felt like she's going to break.

He only smiled, helpless.

 

“It's going to be okay, _okay?_ I'll have a trial in thirty minutes. They're probably going to throw me in prison for a few months or make me work long hours. It was just a bottle of moonshine.” He seemed to avoid my gaze "I'll be fine."

 

“Dad, you attacked the guards that tried to arrest you. I'm not sure they'll forgive and forget.” I noticed the sadness in her eyes, shining bright from the dim light of the cell. "Besides, are you sure it was  _just_ moonshine? I've read the report, they stated that what you had was illegal..."

 

Then he turned at me.

 

“Ruth, I know we may not agree on things, but I-“

 

“I'm not talking. Let Laura say her goodbyes and we’ll leave.”

 

I didn't even blink. But my sister did. She blinked away her tears, and I doubt there will ever be a moment when I wanted to forget everything so bad. _Goodbyes?_

 

“I'll see you soon?” He spoke. _Do you wish your daughters’ death?_ I eyed him suspiciously. He won't survive this trial. I made sure of it.

Laura nodded and hugged him, supposedly for the last time.

 

***

I sat down on the nearest bench outside the Council Room. Unfortunately my sister wouldn't come. She told me she had to think things through. There's nothing much to think about, but she loves him, so it must be hard.

 

Laura was too little when it happened. I was old enough to understand he was a bad man. He was usually drunk. One time he got into an argument with my mom. It was _usual_ for him to drink and then raise hell. But when I heard glass breaking and then complete silence, I froze.

 

For a moment I just stood there, right outside the door. I wondered if I could fight, but decided against it. I was ten, and he was drunk and angry. Finally, my mom came out. She didn't cry, but looked rather shocked. Then I noticed a cut on her left cheek, nearly reaching her eye. I was furious and I still remember how strongly I wanted to kill.

 

He never stopped drinking. Only that it was illegal to drink during work hours. I managed to sneak in with his homemade jar of moonshine, which, I learned, was stronger than the regular one. (No one had to know...but I was curious. Why would he replace the importance of his family with a bottle of buzz? I never understood)

 

He got caught, his aggressive personality didn't do him any good once the guards came to arrest him. Too bad my sister knew all about the plan. She hated me more because I only told her when the guards were on their way. Though, I only said that I called the guards. Half the truth...does it count as a lie? No one knew I put the alcohol there. If I had to lie to my sister to get justice, so be it.

 

There was a loud thump and the Council Room door opened.

 

“Miss Morry, I’m afraid you'll have to come with us.”

 

“What's going on?”

 

She came closer, but so as the two guards behind her.

 

“I have a question. It's quite simple. Where were you when your father was arrested?”

 

“I… I was with my sister.”

 

“Can she prove it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

She narrowed her eyes and ordered the guards to get Laura.

“I hope what you're saying is true.”

 My little sister? Why do they need her? I narrowed my eyes and frowned.

 

“What about him?” I gestured at the now-closed door, behind which my father was in trial.

 

 “Your father is worried about your mental health.”

 

“And you _believe_ him?” I couldn't.

 

“I guess we’ll find out.” She replied coldly. 

 

My sister was concerned and looked like she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders. What I did was close to betrayal, yes, but what _she_ said was unforgivable.

 

“Is this your older sister?”

 

She nodded.

 

“How old is she?”

 

She looked at me before answering.

“Seventeen”

 

_I don't understand. Why are they asking her? I could easily answer all these questions. It's like I'm not even here._

“When have you noticed the change in her behavior?”

 

_What?_

“There was never a change. She was always like this.”

 

_What!?_

 “So you could say your sister has mental problems?”

 

Laura looked at the ground.

 

“I…I don't know.” She turned her head to fix her gaze on me and sighed "I've never thought about it before."

 

The woman nodded.

“That would be all” she turned to the guards “Guide Laura back home." Then to me "You'll have to come with me."

 

I stood up, anger taking over me.

“What the hell is going on!?”

 

This time the woman didn't speak. I flinched when I felt a slight pain in the back of my neck. _What the-_

  _Blurry._ _Blurry. Everything's a blur._   _Which death would you prefer?_

 

Calm, peaceful...

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? If you have any ideas, you're more than welcome to share, I love to get more stuff for my inspiration :)


End file.
